Last Battle
by asuka5271
Summary: final battle between the inu brother but who will come out as victor. is the one who lives the one who wins? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I can't believe it's my second story in the space of a month I'm shocked. Thank you to all those who reviewed to my previous story, once I had finished that one I was actually inspired to write this, so it's sorta like a sequel but the roles are reversed. I hope you all like it and I get many great reviews thanks

Warning: Angst and character death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did though then my favourite couple would be together forever.

Pleases review

Enjoy

* * *

Last battle

Chapter One

Finally. After so many years and many battles, he had finally done it. Crimson blood soaked deeply into the ground as if the Earth itself had been split in two. A pair of golden orbs, once that held so much life and passion we now dull and lifeless.

Their battle had been grueling, difficult for the both of them. Both had inflicted and sustained sever wounds upon the other, but in the end only one could stand as victor.

A pale specter stood silently looking down; long silvery, white hair that would have made even the most beautiful female rage in jealousy, was now matter and clumped from sweat and blood. His clothes lay shredded on the ground around him; mokomoko lay at his feet, fur soaked in blood, but whose none could tell for their blood showed no difference.

Bakusaiga's blade once gleaming in the light was now dyed in crimson.

The blood of a half breed

The blood of his brother

Sesshoumaru stared impassively, golden eyes betrayed no emotion; the opposite on it's once counterpart who revealed all.

Tetsusaiga stood embedded into the ground a good few feet away, their fathers heirloom had been knocked away by Sesshoumaru before he landed the final blow.

It was bound to happen, he knew it as did Inuyasha

They'd both accepted it as part of their fate…

Fate as rivals

Fate as brothers

Hanyou and Youkai

Neither could recall

They couldn't remember the beginning only the ending.

Even during the time of peace when Inuyasha lived with his humans and Sesshoumaru came to visit his. The nods of greeting the humans were so ecstatic about believing them to be accepting each other, were actually nods of acceptance of their agreement.

An agreement made the moment they were birthed who they were. The first time they agreed upon something

The second, the time and place.

Both knew it would cause their human followers great deals of pain if they knew what the brothers planned on doing, so they waited. Waited until their humans were no longer there. They had comforted each other through their passing. An accidental bump of the shoulder here, or a brush of a and there. They grew closer to each other spending more time finding somewhere to sit in silence enjoying the peacefulness and calm that came from the others company.

Yet even that did not change their minds, to convince them otherwise.

Until it finally happened.

"You gonna stand there all day. Or maybe you realized you ain't gonna beat me and trying to find a way to gracefully runaway" Inuyasha smirked cockily his whole body oozing confidently, Tetsusaiga resting comfortably in it's sheath at his waist. Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance cause said hanyou to grin in triumph, having caused his normally stoic brother to show emotion.

"Hardly" Sesshoumaru bit back as they both eyed each other. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at his younger brother indifferently whilst Inuyasha continued to grin smugly as they drew their swords.

Only one pair of golden eyes reflected the sorrow they both felt in their heart.

Because they both knew in the end only one would remain standing.

* * *

Well that was chapter one for you, chapter two should be up soon I've already hand written so it's all about when I can be bothered to type up and make the last few changes. Hopefully it will be up by the end of this week or begging next. Well I hoped you enjoyed it so far review what you think XX


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sorry for the long wait I know I said I'd update soon but you know crap happened. Anyways now for the last chapter and thank you to everyone that reviewed I'm very happy that you all liked it.

Same warnings still apply

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Silently as a ghost Sesshoumaru sheathed Bakusaiga, he went over to where Tetsaiga was pulling the rusted blade out of the ground. The barrier no longer had any effect against him, it previous master no dead making him its master by default. If Sesshoumaru had been anyone else he would have laughed at the irony of it but being who he was he didn't.

He body moved before his mind could comprehend, as if in a daze but he was not because Sesshoumaru did not do such things.

His body bent, his arms lowering until they lifted Inuyasha off the ground and pulled him into his lap, his head resting against Sesshoumaru's chest. The warmth had yet to leave Inuyasha's body as fresh blood covered Sesshoumaru's robes. But he did not care, his nose had long since grown dull to the scent of blood, instead he cuddled his little brother tighter as he sat there.

Tensaiga did not pulse it would not bring Inuyasha back but that did not stop him from placing his hand on it's hilt, praying to see the collectors of the netherworld that were undoubtedly taking the soul of his brother.

The sword remained silent, unheeding of it's masters wish.

Pain and anger welled up inside of him but it was regret that dominated hi soul.

Brushing the blood crusted bangs out of Inuyasha's face he slowly traced the outlines of the still babyish face. His fingers lingered faintly on eyes, nose, lips, cheeks. Not a single part was left untouched in Sesshoumaru's wondering as he remembered that accursed agreement.

_Flashback_

Twigs gripped, ripping the skin from small feet causing stinging pain, yet the young boy did not stop running. His fear outmatching his pain by far, large golden eyes searched wildly for a place to hide as a pair of puppy ears that sat atop his head continued to hear the sound of the loud stomping footsteps of the ogre demon that wished to eat him.

Inuyasha had not known that the river he chose to drink at was also the ogre's drinking place. He had just recently became a member of the forest occupants and having gone so long without water dived straight in at first sight.

His body trembled in fear hearing the loud roar that filled the forest, tears stung his eyes threatening to spill but he refused to cry, to show weakness.

Suddenly the air was silent, but Inuyasha driven by his fear paid no mind to it until he ran straight into something and fell back. Disorientated he shook his head trying to clear his vision only to see a pair of white trousers in front of him. Looking up his eyes widened in pure shock.

Your life belongs to me" the creature told him "until then you will not die"

_End Flashback_

It was that moment an agreement had been made between them, unspoken, unconscious on Inuyasha's part but and agreement none the less.

Of a final battle.

At that time both thought differently of what it meant Sesshoumaru thought it to be him finally ridding the world of his father's mistake in an honourable way. And Inuyasha proving he was not some weak worthless hanyou by defeating his brother. But as time passed and they grew in strength, from being certain of the their win they began to doubt. Until finally they saw each other as equals. And in a strange twisted way it was only in this way could they express such feelings, for they were bound by battle and could only communicate in battle. The agreement that had promised the others blood had evolved, for it had become a promise between brothers, to finally acknowledge the other in the only way they knew how.

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and howled.

* * *

Well they you go the final chapter. Hope you all like it so review lots.

Also if there's anyone interested in beta-ing my stories I'd appreciate I tend to make a lot of mistakes without really noticing it. So if anyone's interested PM me

Thank you xD


End file.
